User talk:Willo
Featured If you are interested in re-nominating Season 7 for article of month/FA, I'll support it. Another episode guide has been nominated for June, but we recently had an episode guide as Article of the Month so I'd be interested in having a season page for the reasons you explained, too. If you don't re-nominate soon, I might, so check back if you're interested in supporting it later too. 15:30, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Departure I apologize if anything I've said has come across as harsh or disrespectful. These were not my intentions. You created a page which I feel is a good idea, however other users recommend a different format for the page and I agree with them. I volunteered to switch the page over to a better format myself and, rather than let you plod along with edits which will be in vein, I warned you of what I was going to do. I mentioned that the source of your information is faulty, which is why I'd prefer we provide timestamps for each occurrance. This isn't my opinion, I have DVDs to back me up. Also, you've made repeated minor edits to the same page when they could be combined into one or two larger edits, thereby reducing the size of the article's page history. When asked to stop this, you did not. This doesn't just annoy me, it annoys others. I like to keep an open discussion about issues here, so I'd prefer you lay out your problems before resorting to quitting. Wiki 24 values every constructive editor. --Proudhug 15:49, 26 January 2009 (UTC) : There has been some request for me to explain my point. I will do so as simply as I can. First off, I can not think of anyone in a non-administrator access level that suggested the page should be changed. This is not the job of admins on Wikis, who are to moderate debates, not start them. Secondly, you made a concerned effort to ignore any effort I had made to the page at all, trying to force me out of the page and make it your own. That is not how I view it, that is how it is. Had another member made the change, there would have been a discussion, but due to your position, there was none. It became clear very early on that any effort I had put into the page would be deleted and that my time was clearly invaluable to those in charge. : Furthermore, I showed no opposition to disproving my data, or changing it. Instead, you independently decided that it would be a good idea to change the format of the page before the community had a chance to speak out in full. While I understand you feel your role is to keep things in style for the site, these should be an discussion and not an ultimatum along the lines of "I'm going to change this tomorrow." This is not how things are handled when there is a community based input involved. : Finally, had this been a tonal or subject manner tiff, as some as you have suggested, than this would not be a problem. However, this was not such, it was, in my opinion, a person deciding they thought they could do better and undermining the person who actually put forth the effort to make the page. If you disagree with me or the actions I take, I have no problems with that, but there are better ways to do so than totally undermining the persons work or effort and saying you want to redo the entire page. It is rude and distasteful, and leave a poor taste in the mouth of someone who has worked very hard on taking this site over time. I have not worked on wikis in a long time, and if I make mistakes I am sorry... but there are better ways to handle them than were taken here. I do not feel welcome here at all, and as such I do not feel my efforts here are necessary. My actions were not made in haste or without thought. I do not feel my voice can be adequately heard on this site, and don't feel that it is worth my effort to continue. Willo 07:48, 27 January 2009 (UTC) I don't know about other wikis you've been to, but let me clarify that at Wiki 24, the edits and opinions of administrators are equal in value to those of every other editor. Not greater and not lesser. The fact that it was mostly admins who chimed in on your work is irrelevant to the suggestions that were made. Your comment about the job of admins is simply wrong, at least in regard to Wiki 24. Regarding my approach to the "Damn it" situation, I'm still a little unclear how you think it should have been handled. Having worked at Wiki 24 for well over three years, I have a general feel for how the community thinks (though I'm often pleasantly surprised to find I'm wrong), so I have the advantage of knowing how things will likely eventually play out. For instance, I know that most of our users prefer the site to maintain a consistent visual style, and since your edits didn't fit with that style, and others had already pointed out some possible improvements, I knew much of your work likely wouldn't stick around. Also, since I already saw numerous mistakes in the data itself based on my own personal notes, I figured I could easily be the one to do the revision before you got to far into your own efforts. I apologize if it seemed I was circumventing community approval before doing this, but unfortunately, Wiki 24 doesn't get a ton of users chiming in on issues like this. They're welcome to put forth arguments at any point, even afterward, and the page can be improved even more. Nothing on a Wiki is final, and I'm always aware that my own work may eventually be revamped as well. But, like you said, it's a start. Remember, the great thing about wikis is anything can be reverted instantly. None of your work is ever lost for good. Please don't think that I was ignoring the efforts you made to the Damn it page, because it was quite the opposite. I appreciated the fact that you started the page and wanted to expand upon what you did and conform it to our current standards and style. If I'd ignored you, I'd have gone ahead and deleted all your work without telling you first. I wanted to make sure you realized that some of the information you were adding was wrong and that the page doesn't fit the look of Wiki 24 before going ahead and changing it or before someone else did. The fact that I'' offered to change it has nothing to do with undermining your efforts or claiming them for my own; ''someone would've done this eventually. And as a matter of fact Wtl7, went ahead and created a proposed revision himself. I only made the offer to revamp the page because I have a lot of the verified information in my own personal notes. In the world of wikis, there's no such thing as "making it your own." In the future, it might be good to keep in mind that it can often be a bad idea to embark on major efforts to established wikis without getting feedback on the idea first. At no point did anyone imply that your efforts here aren't valuable. You and every user of the site is always welcome to argue your case. No one here is an enemy to reason, so if you have good points to argue, they will always be listened to and respected. I'm sorry if you disagree with anything I said, but feel free to request others' opinions. Despite my administrator status, I have no more control over the look and content of Wiki 24 than you do. The only thing I have over you is experience and knowledge of this particular wiki. I hope this clears things up. --Proudhug 19:14, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Damn it I'm going to be totally overhauling your Damn it page later today, so you might want to cease using transcripts to work on the page. Check out the Talk:Damn it page for more info. Also, in the future, please don't keep making minor edits to pages like this. Use the Show preview button to finalize your edits so you don't clutter up the page history. --Proudhug 10:03, 26 January 2009 (UTC) : While I don't disagree with the points you brought up, I feel that any start is a good start. The transcripts I used were reliable so far as I can tell. Willo 10:24, 26 January 2009 (UTC) I'm telling you just from briefly glancing at it that there are already tons of errors. Almost all of them that I checked, anyway. Whatever transcripts you're using are grossly flawed, it seems. The overhaul will contain none of these entries, so it's likely a waste of time to add any more. --Proudhug 12:59, 26 January 2009 (UTC) : Willo regarding your recent user page save, I hope you don't leave the project again. Sometimes users communicate bluntly; please do not take anything personally. "Damn it", you should stick around! 15:37, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Other stuff * Hey Willo - do you mind if I use your CTU ID as a template for an ID for myself? I've looked around online at some other ones but I don't really like them as much. Thanks! --Kapoli ::E-mail me at will.ohargan@gmail.com I'll send you the photoshop file, so all you'll have to do is type. * Hi again Willo... I'm working on the episode guide for Day 1 1:00am-2:00am and I was wondering if you know what the production number is. I think I remember there being some confusion on other episodes from that season, because the pilot had a different prod. number. Anyway, I don't know what to put... can you help me out? Thanks! ---Kapoli Episode Guides I just wanted to say thanks for doing so many of the episode guides for Season 5. You've done an awesome job with getting the photos up and everything else. They always turn out great, and this last one is no exception! -Kapoli 17:10, 3 May 2006 (UTC) I'm sorry that you're not feeling well! And damn, these guides take forever. I'm typing and typing and I feel like I'm not making much headway, but I should finish this one up sometime in the next hour or so. My guide is just text for right now, I don't have time tonight or tomorrow to get pictures together for it. If you have any that you want to drop into it, go ahead. If not, I'll throw some in there later in the week. Thanks again for doing all the other ones you've done over the past several weeks for Season 5. I haven't written one of these in awhile and I forgot how much work goes into them! -Kapoli 23:58, 9 May 2006 (UTC) Hey Willo, I went ahead and added the times for the portion of the 4:00am-5:00am guide that you've already done. I'll add the rest when you've finished writing the guide. Thanks again, by the way, for writing it. And don't forget to add to the page before you start editing it again so that people don't jump in and make changes while you're working on it. (I left the same note on your IP address "Talk Page" because I don't know which one you'll see first). -Kapoli 10:01, 16 May 2006 (UTC) Graham Nice catch on that transwiki, didn't even notice the last paragraph was all speculation. -=Sigh=- this is why I'm pushing for no character articles on Wikipedia — too much fan POV/cruft for the general interest encyclopedia that is Wikipedia. I went ahead and improved the prose of the article. Squall Deckiller 02:36, 17 May 2006 (UTC) Celebrity Cops Your home town is the location of that celebrity cop show isnt it?--CWY2190 02:15, 5 January 2007 (UTC) Welcome back! Not sure if you're back because of my entreaties or whatever, but regardless, welcome back Willo! I wish I had more fanfare for ya :) 17:29, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Not sure about that shot I looked at it again and the camera is behind her with her arm in the shot a couple times. It could be in the room, it could be outside the door. So yeah, you could be right that she leaves, but that's speculation. It's possible the camera is outside the doorway and she closes the door in its face, while she's still in the room. I don't think we can say one way or the other in my opinion. --Airtuna08 07:36, 19 May 2009 (UTC)